Department of Transportation (DOT) regulations require that non-insulated pressure tank cars in flammable, compressed gas service must be thermally protected with exterior jackets, or an exterior thermal insulation coating for fire protection. This applies to vinyl chloride monomer, liquid petroleum gas, and 112 and 116 class cars. One suitable coating material is sold under the tradename Korotherm of DeSoto Manufacturing Company of Des Plaines, Ill. Containers and other transportation vehicles such as overload trucks containing hazardous chemicals must also have fire protection.
However difficulty has been encountered in applying the Korotherm material to the transportation vehicle or container with a Binks Model FMP applicator gun. This gun was found to be subject to numerous breakdowns and emitted an extremely annoying whistling noise.